Forbidden Love
by Kim Cloudsomnia
Summary: Cinta yang mempersatukan mereka dan cinta juga yang membuat mereka harus terpisah dengan keluarga


**Forbidden Love**

**Author : Soffaa Cloudsomnia**

**Cast : YeWook,Kangteuk**

**Genre : Incest/Romance**

**Rating : T/M**

"Aduh _oppa_ geli..hahaha. _Oppa_ hentikan!" tegas _yeoja_cantik berambut pirang panjang dan juga mungil ini. Ia terus menjerit kegelian karena ulah sang kakak yang mengelitikinya. Suasana di rumah tersebut yang tadinya hening kini menjadi ribut karena tingkah kakak beradik ini.

"Hahaha… Makanya jangan iseng," ledek seorang _namja_ yang berada disebelah _yeoja_ tersebut, _namja_ itu tak lain adalah kakak dari _yeoja_ tersebut. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah _eomma_dari kakak beradik itu datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hei~~ Sudah-sudah, kalian ini selalu saja ribut," ucap Leeteuk sambil geleng-geleng kepala karena melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya. Ryeowook langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati _eomma_-nya.

"_Oppa_ duluan tuh _eomma_, aku diledekin terus," ucap Ryeowook dengan suara manja sambil memoncongkan bibirnya.

"Yesung~~ Kau ini selalu meledek adikmu," ucap Leeteuk dengan lembut, lalu ia duduk tepat disebelah Yesung. Ryeowook pun juga ikut duduk, disebelah _eomma_-nya.

"Hehehe," Yesung terkekeh sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Leeteuk langsung menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Loh~~ _Waeyo eomma_? Kenapa menghela nafas sampai dalam begitu? _Eomma_marah sama tingkah laku kita?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan wajahnya yang polos. Leeteuk langsung mengelus kepala Ryeowook dan Yesung dengan sangat lembut.

"Eomma ada apa?" kali ini giliran Yesung yang bertanya, ia juga terlihat penasaran dengan tingkah _eomma_-nya.

"Ryeowook, Yesung, _eomma_mungkin akan pergi meninggalkan kalian selama beberapa waktu," ucap Leeteuk dengan lembut.

"_Eomma_mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan matanya yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ryeowook, _eomma_ akan pergi ke Canada bersama _appa_-mu, ini urusan bisnis, kau kan tahu _appa_-mu punya memiliki saham disana dan sementara kami akan mengurusnya," jelas Leeteuk.

"Eomma tega meninggalkan kami berdua?" Tanya Yesung dan matanya pun kini mulai berkaca-kaca juga. Ryeowook yang sudah tidak tahan menahan air matanya, kini sudah jatuh di pipi halusnya.

"Ryeowook kau kan tidak sendiri, masih ada kakakmu," ucap Leeteuk.

"Tapi kan pasti sepi kalau kami hanya berdua," ucap Ryeowook.

"Lalu _eomma_akan pergi kapan?" Tanya Yesung.

"Besok," jawab Leeteuk.

"MWO~~ Besok?" ucap Ryeowook sambil membulatkan matanya ia terlihat begitu sangat kaget.

"Ne. _eomma_ harap selama _eomma_pergi tidak ada kejadian yang buruk disini, paham," tegas Leteeuk.

"Eomma kapan kembali? hiks..hiks," ucap Ryeowook yang masih terisak dalam tangisannya.

"Entahlah Ryeowook, itu tergantung _appa_-mu," ucap Leeteuk sambil mengelus kepala Ryeowook dan Ryeowook langsung memeluk _eomma_dengan erat.

"Yesung, ingat jaga adikmu, jangan kau apa-apakan adikmu ini," tegas Leeteuk.

"_Ne eomma,"_jawab Yesung.

Keeseokan harinya appa dan eomma pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Yesung. Ryeowook terus menangis, air matanya kini mengalir dengan sangat derasnya.

"_Chagi eomma_pergi dulu ne?" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengecup pipi Ryeowook dengan sangat lembut. Sebenarnya berat rasanya meninggalkan kedua anaknya.

"_Appa_pergi ya Ryeowook, Yesung, jaga diri kalian dan ingat Yesung kau harus menjaga adikmu sampai kami kembali," jelas Kangin, yang tak lain adalah appa Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"Ne _appa_aku akan menjaganya," ucap Yesung sambil memeluk bahu sang adik. Leeteuk langsung meneteskan air matanya, karena ia tak tega meningglkan kedua anaknya. Akhirnya Leeteuk dan Kangin segera pergi dengan mobil mereka. Ryeowook dan Yesung pun kini hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya.

Di malam harinya terlihat cuaca yang gelap dan mendung,setetes demi setetes air kini mulai membasahi atap rumah tersebut, kini suasana terasa dingin dan di dalam rumah yang hening itu hanya ada Ryeowook dan Yesung. Ryeowook terlihat melamun di balcony kamarnya, tiba-tiba Yesung melihat adiknya dan ia pun menghampirinya.

KREEEPPPP~~~

Yesung langsung memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Ryeowook kaget.

"Hemmm.. Adikku yang manis dan cantik, kenapa melamun?" tanya Yesung dengan suara yang lembut sambil menciumi bahu Ryeowook, sehingga perlakuannya itu membuat bulu kuduk Ryeowook merinding. Hal ini memang sangat tak wajar, tapi mereka sering bermesraan bahkan tidak terlihat seperti kakak beradik melainkan seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang menjalin cinta.

"Aku rindu _eomma_," jawab Ryeowook sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yesung.

"Baru saja tadi pergi, kau sudah merindukannya,bukankah kesempatan ini bisa kita gunakan untuk kita berdua," ucap Yesung. Ryeowook langsung berbalik menghadap Yesung sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tengkuk leher Yesung.

"Iya kita memang bisa terus berduaan, tapi tetap saja aku merindukan _eomma_," ucap Ryeowook.

"Ya aku mengerti, akupun juga merindukannya," ucap Yesung. Yesung langsung mencium bibir Ryeowook sekilas. Semalaman mereka terus bermesraan layaknya seperti sepasang kekasih yang dilanda gelora asmara.

"Ryeowook bangun, sudah pagi," ucap Yesung yang kini berada di sebelah tempat tidur Ryeowook sambil membelai rambut panjang Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya menggeliat dan matanya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka karena cahaya matahari yang masuk mengenai matanya. Kemudian Ryeowook bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Eummmmppp.. _Oppa_, selamat pagi," ucap Ryeowook dengan suara sayupnya.

"Selamat pagi juga adikku," ucap Yesung lembut sambil mengelus kepala Ryeowook.

"Yasudah kamu mandi sana, aku sudah siapkan sarapan di meja," ucap Yesung.

"Baiklah," ucap Ryeowook dan Ryeowook pun langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

KREEPPPP~~~

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook menutup mata Yesung dengan kedua tanganya dan Yesung pun hanya senyum-senyum saja. Yesung langsung melepaskan tangannya dan mencium sekilas pipi Ryeowook dengan sangat lembut. Setelah itu Ryeowook langsung duduk disebelah untuk sarapan.

"Waahh~~ Ini _oppa_yang masak?" Tanya Ryeowook yang heran melihat banyak makanan dihadapan Ryeowook.

"_Ne. Waeyo_? Tidak enak ya?" Tanya Yesung dengan wajah yang khawatir. Ryeowook langsung mencicipi makanan yang dimasak oleh Yesung.

"_Mwo_? Tidak enak? _Oppa_bercanda, ini enak sekali," ucap Ryeowook sambil terus menyantap makanan tersebut.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum lebar. Ryeowook tidak menjawab, dia terus fokus dengan makanan yang ia makan. Yesung hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang baru selesai mandi, langsung berjalan keluar dan hanya mengenakan tank top dan juga celana pendek, Ryeowook memang terkadang mengenakan pakaian tersebut, tapi entah kenapa malam itu Yesung yang melihat sang adik seperti itu jantungnya pun berdebar kencang.

"Hemmmm _oppa_ kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Ryeowook yang heran. Yesung tidak menjawab, ia terus memandangi Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang beda. Ryeowook pun langsung duduk disebelah Yesung dan memasang wajah _innocent_-nya.

"Ryeowook kau cantik," ucap Yesung sambil membelai rambut Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya bisa membelalakan matanya.

"Ada apa denganmu _oppa_?" Tanya Ryeowook yang semakin heran. Tiba-tiba Yesung memanggut dagu Ryeowook dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung.

"Eemmmm kau mau apa _oppa_?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menelan ludahnya sendiri.

CUUPPPP~~~~

Tiba-tiba Yesung mencium sekilas bibir Ryeowook dengan sangat lembut. Ryeowook tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya bisa menerima apa yang dilakukan Yesung, kemudian Yesung kembali mencium bibir Ryeowook, kini ia tidak hanya menciumnya tetapi juga melumatnya. Semakin dalam dan semakin dalam ciuman yang diberikan Yesung, Ryeowook pun membalas ciuman dari Yesung dengan penuh kehangatan dan kelembutan. Sejenak Yesung melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ryeowook, _saranghae_," desah Yesung.

"_Nado saranghae oppa_," desah Ryeowook. Kemudian mereka kembali lagi berciuman, kali ini ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan dan sangat dalam, bahkan mereka berciuman dengan penuh rasa nafsu. Selama beberapa menit mereka terpagut dalam ciuman yang penuh dengan hasrat nafsu. Tanpa disadari kini posisis Ryeowook sudah tidak duduk lagi, kini Ryeowook sudah terlentang di atas sofa. Mereka terus berciuman dan rasanya mereka tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman yang nikmat itu. Sesekali mereka melepaskan ciuman tersebut untuk bernafas.

"Ryeowook _mianhae_, aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu dan bukan hanya sebagai saudara, tapi ada perasaan lain di hatiku," desah Yesung sambil terus membelai rambut Ryeowook. Mereka kembali terpaut dalam ciuman tersebut dan mereka tidak peduli, bahwa perbuatan yang mereka lakukan sangat dilarang dan berdosa, tapi itulah cinta, tidak memperdulikan apapun.

"Eeummmppphhh," kali ini Ryeowook mendesah dengan lembutnya dan semakin membuat Yesung tambah nafsu kepada adiknya ini. Kini di ruangan tersebut hanya ada mereka dengan suara desahan-desahan yang membuat mereka semakin terpacu untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dalam dari hal yang sedang mereka lakukan. Kini mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mereka kembali melakukan hal yang sangat dilarang., di malam yang hening itu mereka melakukan hubungan intim yang seharusnya mereka tak lakukan dan kini cinta mereka membawa kepada hal yang memiliki dosa yang sangat besar.

Suasana pagi yang cerah, terlihat di tempat tidur Ryeowook masih terlentang di tempat tidur sambil menggeliat dan ia melihat disampingnya tidak ada seseorang yang dicintainya, tak lain orang itu adalah kakanya sendiri.

"Pagi _chagi_," ucap Yesung. Ryeowook pun tersenyum lebar karena kini orang yang ia cintai ada disampingnya lagi. Seminggu kemudian, orang tua Ryeowook dan Yesung telah pulang.

"_Eomma_!" teriak Ryeowook dan ia langsung memeluk eomma-nya.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Ryeowook sambil terus memeluk Leteeukdengan sangat erat.

"Eheeemmm~~~ sama _appa_tidak rindu," sindir Kangin.

"Hihihi.. Tentu saja aku juga merindukanmu _appa_," ucap Ryeowook dan ia langsung memeluk ayahnya. Yesung kemudian juga memeluk Leeteuk dan Kangin. Mereka sangat merindukan orang tuanya

"Hemmm selama kita pergi tidak ada kejadian yang buruk kan?" Tanya Kangin. Ryeowook dan Yesung melirik satu sama lain.

"Tidak ada _appa_tenang saja, aku menjaga Ryeowook dengan sangat baik," ucap Yesung.

Yesung dan Ryeowook kini berada di ruang tamu, mereka menonton tv bersama dan sesekali mereka bercanda seperti biasanya.

"Ueekkkk…Ueekkk," tiba-tiba Ryeowook terus saja mual-mual, entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"_Waeyo_Ryeowook?" Tanya Yesung dengan wajah yang terlihat panik, lalu Ryeowook langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan Yesung pun mengikutinya.

Di kamar mandi Ryeowook hampir saja jatuh, tapi untungnya Yesung datang dan langsung menanggap Ryeowook yang ingin terjatuh.

"Ryeowook kau kenapa?" Tanya Yesung yang semakin khawatir.

"Kepalaku pusing oppa," lirih Ryeowook sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Yasudah aku antar ke kamar ya?" ucap Yesung dan ia langsung menggendong Ryeowook sampai kamarnya. Tiba-tiba Leeteuk melihat anaknya berbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya.

"Ryeowook kau kenapa?" Tanya Leeteuk dan langsung menghampiri anaknya.

"Tidak tau _eomma_,kepalaku pusing dan perutku rasanya juga mual," lirih Ryeowook.

"Yasudah kita ke dokter ya?" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengelus kening Ryeowook.

"Tidak usah _eomma_mungkin aku hanya capek saja," ucap Ryeowook.

"_Ani_. Kau harus ke dokter. Yesung kau antar adikmu ke dokter," ucap Leeteuk.

"Baiklah _eomma_," ucap Yesung. Akhirnya Ryeowook dan Yesung pergi ke dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" Tanya Yesung pada dokter.

"Selamat pak, istri anda telah hamil," ucap sang dokter.

"_MWO_! Dia hamil dok? Tanya Yesung yang langsung shock. Seolah tak percaya dengan perkataan dokter tersebut.

"_Ne. Waeyo_? Tanya sang dokter yang heran.

"_Ani_, aku hanya terkejut," ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum kecil.

"_Oppa_ada apa ?" Tanya Ryeowook yang dari tadi melihat wajah Yesung yang murung.

"Ryeowook kau pasti tidak percaya dengan ini semua," ucap Yesung dan Yesung pun memeluk Ryeowook dengan sangat erat.

"Ehh ada apa sih _oppa_?" Tanya Ryeowool uang bingung sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Yesung menghela nafs dalam-dalam.

"Ryeowook kau hamil," ucap Yesung spontan. Ryeowook langsung membelalakkan matanya, sejenak ia terdiam.

"_Mianhae Ryeowook., jeongmal mianhae_," ucap Yesung yang terlihat sangat menyesal karena malam itu mereka telah melakukannya. Ryeowook masih terdiam, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, yang ia pikirkan bagaimana reaksi orang tua mereka jika hal ini diketahui. Yesung terus memeluk Ryeowook dengan sangat erat.

"Kumohon maafkan aku Ryeowook, tak seharusnya aku melakukan itu padamu," ucap Yesung yang sangat menyesal.

"Tidak _oppa_, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf,kita berdua memang salah, kita tak seharusnya melakukan hal itu. Sekarang permasalahannya bagaimana cara kita menjelaskan kepada _eomma_ dan _appa_?" ucap Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah itu kita pikirkan nanti, yang terpenting kita harus menjaga baik-baik bayi kita," ucap Yesung. Ryeowook pun meneteskan air mata, ia tak kuat menerima beban ini.

"Yesung,Ryeowook, bagaimana kata dokter? Tanya Leeteuk dengan khawatir.

"R-Ryeowook tidak apa-apa _eomma_, ia hanya kelelahan," ucap Yesung dengan sedikit gugup.

"Benarkah?" Tanya eomma.

"_Ne eomma_itu benar, aku hanya kelelahan," ucap Ryeowook.

"Oh yasudah sekarang kau istirahat dan minum obat ya," ucap Leeteuk sambil mengecup kening anaknya. Ryeowook pergi ke kamarnya dan Yesung mengantar Ryeowook ke kamar.

"Ryeowook kau jangan khawatir, nanti kalau waktunya sudah tepat, pasti kita akan jelaskan semua," ucap Yesung sambil mengecup bibir Ryeowook sekilas. Tak disangka ternyata Leeteuk melihat Yesung mencium Ryeowook. Leeteuk terlihat sangat shock dan ia langsung menghampiri mereka.

"YESUNG,RYEOWOOK!" teriak Leeteuk dan membuat Yesung dan juga Ryeowoo sangat kaget.

"_E-eomma_," ucap Yesung terbata-bata.

PLAAKKKKK~~~~~

Leeteuk menampar pipi Yesung.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN YESUNG! INGAT DIA ADIKMU!"bentak Leeteuk.

"_Eomma mianhae, jeongmal mianhae_. _Eomma_apa kita salah? Kita saling mencintai eomma, aku tak peduli dengan hubungan sedarah ini, aku sangat mencintai Ryeowook," tegas Yesung. Perkataannya membuat hati Leeteuk sakit, ia tak percaya anaknya seperti itu. Air mata pun kini menderai di matanya.

"Jika ayahmu mendengar hal ini, entah apa yang akan dilakukan pada kalian," lirih Leeteuk dan Leeteuk pun segera keluar dari kamar Ryeowook.

BRRUUUKKK~~~~

"Hei, _Waeyo_Leeteuk? Kenapa kau menabrakku?" Tanya Kangin yang heran saat Leeteuk menabraknya. Leeteuk tak menjawab, ia terus menangis.

"Leeteuk apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kangin.

"Kau tanyakan pada Ryeowook dan Yesung," ucap Leetek dan Leetek segera pergi meninggalkan Kangin. Kangin langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Ryeowook dan ia kaget saat melihat Ryeowook dan Yesung saling berpelukan.

"Yesung, Ryeowook, ada apa ini?" Tanya Kangin yang sangat bingung.

"_Appa_mohon restui hubungan kami, kami berdua saling mencintai dan kami tak ingin dipisahkan," ucap Yesung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kangin.

"Appa, aku dan Ryeowook sudah menjalin hubungan yang tak seharusnya kita lakukan dan perlu appa ketahui, saat ini Ryeowook tengah mengandung anak kami," jelas Yesung. Kangin langsung membulatkan matanya dan wajahnya pun kini berubah menjadi ekspresi yang sangat marah.

BUUGGGGG~~~~

Tak tanggung-tanggung, Kangin langsung menghajar wajah Yesung. Ryeowook yang melihatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya bisa menangis.

"KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU KIM YESUNG!" bentak Kangin dan Kangin kembali menghajar wajah Yesung.

"AKU TAK MAU TAHU, BAYI ITU HARUS DI GUGURKAN!" tegas Kangin.

"Apa appa bilang? Kami harus menggugurkannya? Tanya Yesung yang tak percaya ayahnya berkata seperti itu.

"Jika kalian masih ingin menjadi anakku, segera patuhi perintahku!" tegas Kangin.

"Lebih baik kami pergi dari sini, daripada harus mematuhi perintah _appa_," tegas Yesung.

"BAIKLAH SEKARANG JUGA KALIAN PERGI DARI SINI!" bentak kangin.

"_Appa_ tolong maafkan kami, tolong maafkan kami _appa_, kami mohon," lirih Ryeowook sambil berlutut di hadapannya.

"TIDAK! MULAI HARI INI KALIAN BUKAN LAGI ANAKKU!," tegas Kangin. Akhirnya Ryeowook dan Yesung pun keluar dari rumah tersebut saat itu juga.

Di tengah perjalanan Ryeowook dan Yesung menghentikan langkah mereka dan mereka duduk di bangku sebuah taman.

"Ryeowook maafkan aku, gara-gara aku, kau jadi menderita," ucap Yesung sambil merangkul tubuh Ryeowook dan Ryeowook pun kini bersandar di bahu Yesung. Ryeowook tak berkata apa-apa, ia terus mendekap tubuh Yesung yang hangat.

Sembilan bulan lamanya, mereka hidup bersama dengan sebuah ikatan dan sebuah kehidupan baru. Walau berbagai rintangan mereka hadapi, mereka tetap terus bersama dan tidak menyesal dengan keadaannya saat ini, yang terpenting bagi mereka, mereka saling menyayangi dan mencintai.

* * *

yang baca jangan lupa Review ya :)  
Don't like so don't read :)  
Gomawo~~


End file.
